


and the history books forgot about us (and the bible didn't mention us)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: He wakes up first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This is the fluff I promised to write for zauberer_sirin, I guess. Sorry if it's cheesy :)  
> Hope you like it!

He wakes up first.   
The sun is trying to shine through the curtain, the whole room is being drowned in a sort of otherwordly orange light, and it takes him mere seconds to remember.  
Careful not to wake her, he turns around to face her. She's still asleep, and it makes him a little emotional to see how in her sleep, Daisy looks completely at ease, like she hasn't got even one thing worrying her. He wants to sigh but then remembers he doesn't want to wake her up, so he smiles.

It's almost not even there, but she's whispering. "Hey." She doesn't open her eyes, but she's smiling, and he wonders how he deserves this.  
"Hey." His heart is beating really fast, like it can't believe that this is actually happening, and he feels himself almost blush with excitement. He wouldn't have thought he'd ever get that feeling of having butterflies in his stomach again, not to such an extent anyways, and he feels like a silly teenager, but he can't help it. 

She opens one eye, squinting a little because of the light, like she's not sure she wants to officially wake up. But Coulson looks so happy that she almost feels a little guilty for not waking up earlier.   
She extends an arm. "Come here."  
He scoots closer, lifting the sheets a little so they don't get tangled up.   
Her eyes are closed again. " _Closer_." She sounds amused, and it almost makes him feel a little proud. Daisy lifts her leg and puts it around his hips, then blindly moves to put her hand on his cheek, almost misses. He chuckles, like she's being incredibly cute.  
It makes her smile. "Sorry."

She caresses his cheek for a bit while Coulson can't stop looking at her face. Daisy is half-smiling, and it's like something in his chest keeps expanding, to an extent where he just can't help smiling anymore, he doesn't know what to do with himself.   
She slowly opens her eyes, still sensitive to the light. "Hey again."  
"Hi."  
Her eyes move up to his tousled hair, and she ruffles it a bit.

"You look really cute in the morning," she says, and it feels like a huge compliment.  
He carefully pulls a strand of hair out of her face. "Look who's talking." It earns him a bashful smile.  
"I sort of want to have breakfast, but I sort of don't want to move at all."  
Again, he chuckles. "I know exactly what you mean."  
She pulls him closer with her leg, and it does things to him. Daisy smirks. "Oh, hi."  
He meets her eyes, pretty shyly actually, like he's checking, but that's when Daisy moves a little more so she can kiss him.

They make out a little, Coulson's hand carefully moving up her back under her shirt, her skin is still hot from sleeping.  
When they come up for breath, Daisy whispers, "Sorry about the giraffe breath."   
He smiles. "Same."  
She almost winks at him, but she's probably squinting because of the light. "Okay," she says, pulling him closer again.

It's not so easy to undress each other while they are tangled like this, and still under the covers, but they manage somehow, pulling at each other's clothes until it's all gone.  
It's different from last night. Last night everything had been very urgent, very unavoidable, and, well, passionate. This is different. This is like every second is worth a fortune, like they are scared to miss even a moment of it. Every little movement means so much, like every detail is of great importance. It's almost like a ceremony, one where Daisy keeps looking at him like this is the best morning she's ever had, and he can't stop smiling.

When he finally pushes into her under the sheets, it's quiet and slow, like neither of them needs to rush anything. It feels like they have been doing this for years, and yet, Daisy is looking at him like she's never seen him before, like this is some sort of first for her, and it makes him feel both a little sad for her and very stupidly happy.   
It surprises him how she doesn't want to take up the pace a little, but it feels like a celebration of some sort, especially when Daisy moves to be on top and continues the rhythm he's set. At one point, she starts smiling, and Coulson's butterflies are back. He's smiling, too, but it's so incredulous, somewhat like a little kid. 

Finally, Daisy starts moving faster, but without making things feel rushed. Her hand moves up to his cheek again, like she's telling him that this is tender even through the finale, and even though he's really on the edge, it almost makes him want to cry with happiness. When she comes, time almost freezes for a bit, and Coulson thinks he wants to hang on to this moment for as long as possible. She's still breathing quite heavily when he moves to rest his head on her stomach.

"You're cute," she says, out of the blue, running her fingers through his hair.   
He chuckles. "Why?"  
"I don't know. You are. And this is really comfortable, by the way."  
It actually makes her shake with laughter, too, because they must look pretty uncomfortable, limbs everywhere, Coulson half-hugging her with one arm, the other one stretched into another direction at a weird angle so he can keep his head on her belly.  
"How about breakfast?," he asks when they have calmed down a little.  
"Sure," she says, carefully tilting his chin up so she can look at him. "I kind of want pancakes right now."  
"Feasible," he says, deliberately seriously, and she chuckles, her body humming under him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! :)
> 
> The title's from Regina Spektor's _Samson_.


End file.
